


Dear Chuck

by SugarAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Letters, Other, Sad and Sweet, Writer Chuck Shurley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAngel/pseuds/SugarAngel
Kudos: 3





	Dear Chuck

Dear Chuck from 2019  
What happend to you? What happend to the cute little guy who is funny and sweet, maybe caring? I see you and can't believe what I see? Why are you doing this. Writing Supernatural is one thing and believe me, I had fun. We had fun writing it till it turns out everything is real. But destroying the world just cause the Winchesters don't do what you want? This isn't okay and I would never do this. Don't you remember as you said one time you made Team free will in the kid, as it turned out you are God? And then you said the world have Dean and Sam. Be honest. Wouldn't it better to have a normal life? You don't need to go back to heaven. It's ok when you need a break. But your sister is right. You changed and I wish I could change that since you are me. You wonder who i am? Your past. Your vessel. I am Chuck Shurley, a drunk author with the penname Carver Edlund. I was a Prophet. The headaches were worse but I liked my personality. It is better then yours. Sure you are a writer and you can do anything but that are real people! Stop hurting them. They deserve to be happy and have a family. Why make you the end so cruel? So dark and bad?  
Do you know that it would be better if you would be still me? Or the other Chuck? Maybe you could have found yourself someone you can love. Who respect, accept and love you. You could have build up a family. Your own.  
But you didn't choose the way.  
You choose a mean way.  
Watching you hurts.  
What did you do out of me? I was a good human, Prophet. Sure the world is full of shit but sometimes they are also full of Happiness, laughter.  
Is it because you are alone and no one loves you?  
Well, if I learned something. Then that you still can have friends and you're never alone. In this world is always someone who likes you.  
Why did you turn out to be this...monster? I wish i could change that but I can'z. I just can write this letter...  
I feel sorry for you. You don't know how it is to be loved or to care about someone. How it hurts when someone you love dies or get hurt. You will never know what love is.  
That is sad.  
I feel sorry for you and I don't have words... Have fun destroying the world. Have fun to kill everyone who though you are good.  
What happend to you? I am asking myself this so often. And i can't answer it...

Your Chuck from 2004


End file.
